User talk:Ebony Huo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Phoenix Flight page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Phoenix Flight (talk) 23:58, September 15, 2014 (UTC) I'll approve of him, but next time put him on the Join page please~ just edit the page and put his form on the bottom :3 and you can make more than one character c: thanks for joining, and have a great time here~! :D ~Flights (talk) Mm! Yes! Thank goodness! Thank you so much! Mmmm! Also, is it rude to ask if I can be an admin? Whitefeather09 (talk) 00:04, September 16, 2014 (UTC) sure, she can be the medicine cat~ and it's not rude at all to ask! you can be an admin. c: -Flights Thanks! Uh...... how can I become an admin? *Real nicompoop incident happening right here for Whitefeather09* Whitefeather09 (talk) 00:15, September 16, 2014 (UTC) well, all I do is just promote you to admin~ A day without sunshine is like, you know, night. 00:19, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Ah.... Ah, yes yes yes........ Whitefeather09, see your title. Whitefeather09 (talk) 00:23, September 16, 2014 (UTC) well, I can't really explain it. but I can make you one, if you want. :3 (i've just been too lazy to make one for myself here lol) ~Flights I'll make you one. what would you like on it (colors, font, links, words, etc.)? A day without sunshine is like, you know, night. 00:57, September 16, 2014 (UTC) okay, I got your sig done. ^^ here's the page: click here. if you want me to change it, just say so and I'll do it. if it's fine as it is, prepare for an explanation! :D Hover over that little box in the top right corner of the wiki screen, and then click "My Prefrences". Scroll down to Signature, then type: { {SUBST:User:Whitefeather09/Sig} } without the spaces between the }'s and make sure to check the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" box. Then go down to the bottom of the page, click save, and it's done~ if you have any problems, just inform me and I'll help sort it out. :3 A day without sunshine is like, you know, night. 01:17, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello c: Hai, I'm Emerald. You wanna rp? Emeh You like Absol? I love Absol myself. Emeh Okay, last message, Whitefeather. So I noticed that you were rping at the medicine cats' den, and you were rping my character, Sandstripe. I have to say, that it is perfectly fine to rp my cats, but try not to all the time, because you can ask me any time at all to rp with you^w^. ~Emerald Oop, sorry Emerald! I kinda forgot about that. I'll be sure not to do it in the future. You love Absol? No. That's not good enough. Because I LUUUUUUUUURV Absol! Nah, JK. I think I like you! And sure, let's rp! What do ya wanna do? dont mess with the darkAngel 02:46, September 16, 2014 (UTC) hey, White. I noticed that you had a Warriors wiki art on Shimmerheart's page. that's actually copyrighted, and the wiki could get in trouble for using it. so I'm going to delete it. please don't put any Warriors wiki art here. thanks~ A day without sunshine is like, you know, night. 22:15, September 16, 2014 (UTC) (well, actually we've got 4 toms, including my loners, but that's beside the point) keep in mind that we do have a cat limit (see Rules page), so try not to go over that, 'kay? c: but sure, make some if you want~ A day without sunshine is like, you know, night. 23:47, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh thanku Whitefeather :3. That looks like Sandstripe a lot! Emerald is it okay if Ravenpaw becomes Emberwing's apprentice~? c: A day without sunshine is like, you know, night. 00:18, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Wait, did you approve of him? dont mess with the darkAngel 00:48, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay? MEET MEH ON CHAT! C: Ohai! You wanna meet on chat to rp? I NEED A SIGGY! Oh yeah, you see the thingy called Live!Chat on the right side? You click on the Start a chat button and ya. Hope dat helps C: I NEED A SIGGY! Sorry I'm on chat now! Emerald Coming! dont mess with the darkAngel 02:32, September 17, 2014 (UTC) K thats okai me to! I NEED A SIGGY! I'm on chat~ A day without sunshine is like, you know, night. 23:11, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Ohai~ U wanna rp now? I NEED A NEW SIGGY! I'm on now. chat? c: A day without sunshine is like, you know, night. 23:58, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hai White~ Wanna rp with meh? Shadowfire Okai ^ ^. Meet ya there! (Btw, I'm emerald, in case u didn't know lol.) Shadowfire well, like all cats, they grow up and move on to be apprentices, warriors, and eventually elders. oooh, what's the name? c: they're D A M A G E D after all 00:44, September 24, 2014 (UTC) well I don't want Raven to be a warrior yet, and that would kinda throw off their shipping-ness if Silver became a warrior and he didn't. but the kits can be apprentices, nya~ who do you prefer for your kit's mentor? they're D A M A G E D after all 00:54, September 24, 2014 (UTC) oh, and chat? :3 they're D A M A G E D after all 00:57, September 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm on le chat~ Meet me there Whitefeather! Shadowfire 02:35, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and yeah, i think so, though you have to ask Vee. She has Silentkit. I think so, tho. Shadowfire 02:36, September 24, 2014 (UTC) So I don't have Reedtail anymore(Silverpaw's mentor). So I guess Eaglefeather can be her mentor. If that is okai with you...? Shadowfire sorry to bother you about this again, but I still need Dawn/Fern/Foxpaw's information so I can make their pages. and i find dawn x soaring kinda creepy sorry thanks~ they're D A M A G E D after all 03:24, September 27, 2014 (UTC) k let me just say that cats need pages before going up for adoption. they're D A M A G E D after all 16:58, September 28, 2014 (UTC) yeah, I'm fine with it~ I think it's cuteee x3 (thoughravenmightbeallwhaaaat) they're D A M A G E D after all 21:36, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Whitefeather... YOU LIKE FALL OUT BOY? I looked at your profile and it sayed I dont need medicine Fall Out Boy is enough! I AM TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH FALL OUT BOY OMFG YOU DONT EVEN KNOW DUDE. Shadowfire 02:22, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *BUDDY HIGH-FIVES* I LOVE YOU(not in a weird way lol). I LURVE THOSE SONGS!!!!!! Shadowfire 00:45, September 30, 2014 (UTC) -sees your idea for Leafkit's warrior name leafstorm leAFSTORM POKEMON MUCH they're D A M A G E D after all 22:04, September 30, 2014 (UTC) omg "I love you lamp" "shut up" Silver x Raven in a nutshell they're D A M A G E D after all 22:21, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Ohai Whitefeather~ You want to rp if you are free(Its fine if you aren't but I'm bored and there is nothing to do at this time c:) Shadowfire Hai White wanna rp~? Shadowfire Chat after school~ Sorry dude I was on at a different time as you and I gotta go to school but I'll meet you there after school c: X3 Shadowfire I'm on wanna rp now~ To lazy to do siggy~ nah it's a bit hard to find cat pics that look like them so let's leave them i love these quiet moments in the dark where you can stop pretending 22:17, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Whitefeather can you rp with me in the medicine cats' den? The bout of Greencough you talked about is happening, I've decided c: Shadowfire Ya I just figured that DawnxSoaring isn't a very great couple... And Leafpaw died. Like, just now. How about SoaringxFox? Or even EaglexBlaze.......... Or EaglexFire(I can go on for HOURS). Anyway yeah................ Shadowfire I use Windows so if you don't have that idk for Windows: go to MS Paint, pull up the pic, then do the text thing. pick Times New Roman and put it in italics, and type the cat's name somewhere not on its fur. if necessary, change the text colour to black or white, depending on the bg. i love these quiet moments in the dark where you can stop pretending 00:48, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Idk... Do you wanna join my wiki? http://dusk-of-the-clans.wikia.com/wiki/Dusk_of_the_Clans_Wiki Yeah, need new members :P Shadowfire Thanks Whitefeather I appreciate it ^ ^ ~Vaporeon a la fixed~ (andcanyouapproveCrowpawpleasethank) i love these quiet moments in the dark where you can stop pretending 00:05, October 26, 2014 (UTC) I'd rather not change it I think 15's enough Wear your tragedies as armor, not shackles 01:03, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Hai Feathereh, can you approve my new cat, Ebonykit, cause I have some questions to ask you with him: 1). Can he like fall in love with Foxpaw before he died? and 2). Can he have a strong bond with Nightstar? Thanks you. And if your on meet meh on le chat. ~Emeh i'd rather you not sorry Wear your tragedies as armor, not shackles 21:59, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Well, actually, we usually leave them that way. Its not like there look is going to change anyway 0w0 But if you would like to its fine by me I dunno about Flights~ Shadowfire Yeah, lets rp in StarClan. Meet meh on le chat :3 Shadowfire yeah, I'll code you a sig~ it'll be sometime tomorrow though, but go ahead and message me the font /colours / words / etc. Wear your tragedies as armor, not shackles 02:49, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Uh I didn't see a comment there... I dunno what your talking about =^w^= =^w^= Ohhhhhhhh I get it now :D I'll add him in the rp soon~ Don't worry =^w^= All fixed c: Shadowfire Sure I'll help you White :3 But, can you give me the wikia's URL, and can you meet me on chat either today or tomorrow? K thanks you Shadowfire Yes, that's the URL c: Shadowfire SILVER!~ Hai, White, um should Silverpaw become a warrior? Cause its been a while, and I would like to hear her warrior name(maybe Silverwing, or Silverhawk...?). Anyway, yeah... c; Shadowfire K :D Shadowfire I finished your sig if you like it then yay i tried Wear your tragedies as armor, not shackles Re: Copywrite Yep. Even if it's edited, it still belongs to WW. Wear your tragedies as armor, not shackles 00:58, November 13, 2014 (UTC) I love it Feathereh! Its awesome c: ^ ^ ~Emerald(Talk)~ Chat plz ~Emerald(Talk)~ 22:44, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah the "I left" thing was just something to mess with you guys :P lol I'm still here, but this wiki is dying pretty inactive. I've got troubled thoughts and self-esteem to match, what a catch, what a catch... (talk) 01:16, December 3, 2014 (UTC) All I'm gonna say is :D ~ ~Emeraldfire(Talk)~ I wouldn't LEAVE the wiki just because it was inactive and stuff :) :P I would stay here, because I really like this wiki (u=^w^=u) ~Emeraldfire(Talk)~ go ahead Wear your tragedies as armor, not shackles (wow old sig)